LoveNote:Another Story
by TwilightFreak2009
Summary: Light Yagami an 18 year old high school student has just been handed a notebook designed too make anyone fall in love with him. But what happens when the one he wants is the one who consider's him an enemy. Will Light risk his heart for L or forget him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: LoveNote: The Untold Story**

**Author: TwilightFreak2009**

**Rated Mature for Lemons,Language,BoyxBoy,Violence,and eventually mpreg.**

**Pairings: Light/Reux,Ryuuzaki/Matsuda,and finally Light/Ryuuzaki.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or it's characters But if I did Light and L would've done it already!!!! LOL this is my first fic so let me know what you think of it. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Idea

_Unlike the rules of the DeathNote. Which are simple to rules of love are much more complicated than that I think about it why couldn't their be a book called the LoveNote. Now there's an Idea. _Light Yagami an 18 year old high school student sat at his desk contemplating the use of a LoveNote and it's all of a sudden he heard a tiny voice like the sound of bell's calling too him.

"Light-kun down here." the tiny voice replied trying too get the teenager's attention but was getting frustrated at the little person thought for a minute then grinned as he watched the human boy look around confused.

Light turned his head left and right trying to find the source of the even looked behind him too see if it was one of his wasn't and he started too panic. _I must be going nuts_. Light thought too himself as he shook that notion away and went back too work.

The tiny male fairy flew upward and sat on Light's desk with a pout gracing his beautiful pixie like rolled up a piece of paper and threw it at Light with good aim I might add. "HEY YOU BIG BRUTE I'M TALKING TOO YOU."

Light finally turned his head and when he did he shot up out of his seat,knocking it over as he fell on his classmates laughed at the misfortune of the smart felt his cheek's flush in embarrassment as he hid behind his history book talking quickly. "What the hell are you."

The tiny fairy's perfect mouth opened in horror at the use of such foul language spilling from this beautiful boys stared up at light in disgust at being talked too in such a manner. "My name is Reux and I'm an assisstant of Aphrodite the Goddess of Love at your service young master." the tiny fairy bowed gracefully.

Light stared blankly at the tiny fairy for 10 long minutes when all of a sudden he laughed softly. "Sure and I'm King Arthur,Try Again." he knew he must be freaking his classmates out but this was just too held his ribs as he laughed.

Reux looked up at Light his ocean-colored eyes narrowing as he grew too a full-sized beautiful young man with green spiky hair and light green skin wearing nothing but black jeans. "Now do you believe me."

Light looked up and his laughter died in his throat as he stared at the young green colored man in front of him. "Your gorgeous." he said barely making his lips move as he stared in awe at the man before him.

Reux leaned on his desk smiling at him as he kissed Light's cheek. " I was listening to your thought's and I think we can work something out." he said softly his dark green lips pulling up into a small smile.

Light's eyes widened as he leaned forward ready to hear what he had to say. " Ok I'm all ear's,What is your proposition for my idea exactly." Light said ready too hear what Reux had too say.

Reux smiled resting his chin in his hand as he said gently. "I have a LoveNote made by the goddess herself,But inorder too get it you must get rid of that horrible and cruel DeathNote." Reux said with a hint of malice and anger in his beautiful voice.

Light couldn't resist he reached forward and rubbed Reux's cheek gently surprising the fairy as he smoothed the worry line's out of Reux's face. "I will give up the DeathNote." he said softly as he sighed in relief as he saw Reux's face soften.

Reux stared at the human boy in one human or fairy had touched him with such kindness before it threw him for a maybe the other fairies had been wrong maybe human's weren't all young man infront of him proved that. "Thank you Light-kun for your kindness." it had really touched Reux and he appreciated it greatly.

Light blinked seeing the emotions cross Reux's face as he reached forward squeezing the fairy's hand in his lightly nodding his head showing him he understood. "No need too thank me Reux,You deserve it." Light said gently as he let go of Reux's hand.

Reux stared at his hand missing the other's warmth as he sat on Light's desk leaning forward his face inches from Light's face. He smiled softly as he placed his hand on Light's cheek and pressed his lip's gently too Light's.

Light could smell something sweet and spicy as he kissed Reux back gently burying his hand in that soft green had always known he was different then other kid's because he liked guys and not girl's but this felt so right. He felt Reux's tongue invade his mouth as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth allowing that sweet tongue too explore his own. He had no idea that the whole class couldn't see Reux all they could see was Light making-out with empty air and it was creeping them 's teacher tried hard not too pay attention too Light's behavior but it was distracting his walked over and slapped the desk earning Light's attention. ",Pay Attention or I will give you detention." Light pulled away from Reux and nodded at his teacher as he turned bright red at his classmates stares and he heard one of his classmates call him a "freak" and that hurt."You have too leave Reux."

Reux could hear the sadness in Light's voice as he kissed the young man's forehead and placed the pink LoveNote infront of Light then vanished as the day continued Light felt a sense of humiliation and excitement. His classmates would never let him live this day down he knew but he also knew he now could earn Ryuuzaki's love. He grinned and walked home with a new bounce in his step.


	2. Chapter 2

Light: Why are we wasting our time again

L: Because we have nothing else better too do

TwilightFreak2009: Knock it off you two.

Light: *smirks* pmsing much

TwilightFreak2009:*takes out a dart gun and shoots Light* there now he is out

L: On with the story.

Chapter 2: The Case

After the Murder's had completely stopped. Light was free too go anywhere he wanted without worrying he might get caught. No matter how much the police force was lacking in their punishment's. Light was glad the DeathNote was back with Ryuk. After the DeathNote had been relinquished Light's memories of it had been erased and he forgot all about it.

But for a certain detective named Ryuuzaki the case was still fresh. He grew curious as to why after two murder's they had all stopped all the victim's really did die of heart attacks like the papers said they did. But it still didn't make any sense that they died within 24 hours of each other.

Ryuuzaki pressed his hand too his temple and sighed. He was getting nowhere with this case and in truth that worried he was careful not to show it infront of his co-worker' turned too look at Watari who was in the corner fixing his lunch. Ryuuzaki shifted his gaze to the others who were busy looking through file's on the computers.

Matsuda walked over too Ryuuzaki with a look of contempt and disgust on his face as he held in his hand a folder as he stopped infront of the detective who was currently spinning around in his chair without a care in the world. Matsuda had too smile despite his bad mood as he gently stopped the chair's movement's with his foot. " Ryuuzaki, why are we still here if the murder's have stopped."

Ryuuzaki raised his head too look at Matsuda as he frowned slightly. _Did that idiot just say that too me? _Ryuuzaki shook his head as he turned back to the moron standing next too him. "Frankly Matsude, If you have a problem with how I'm running thing's then you are free to leave." Ryuuzaki smirked slightly as he saw the shocked look's on people's face's. Ryuuzaki stood up and stretched as his back popped. "That goes for all of you,If you do not wish to be here any longer than please leave." Ryuuzaki turned and shuffled out of the work room leaving behind stunned employee's. He made his way around the corner then stopped as he saw Light walking toward's tilted his head in surprise seeing as how it seemed Light-kun was happy today which was weird. "Good Afternnon Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said gently waiting too hear the younger guy's reply.

Light stopped infront of Ryuuzaki and Watari smiling. "Good Afternoon to you both,how is the case." he said. realizing that for the first time Ryuuzaki looked stressed and aggravated which bothered Light greatly. "You ok?"

Ryuuzaki groaned softly and rubbed his temple's with his fingers. "Not good but sometime's causes like these never get solved." he admitted bitterly.

Light frowned at seeing Ryuuzaki so distraught over this one case. " Ryuuzaki,I have news for you." Light said hoping too ease Ryuuzaki's stress just a little bit.

Ryuuzaki's head lifted in interest as he nodded for Light too continue. " Go on Light-kun,you have my full attention." he said casually as he leaned against the far wall close too Light so he could hear him clearly.

Light smiled and held up a new's article that he had come across early that morning on his way too meet Ryuuzaki too test out the LoveNote. He smiled triumphantly as he read out what the article had said, " It seem's Kira's body has been found in the lake." Light said matter of factly.

Ryuuzaki looked at Light in shock as he stared at the article and snatched it out of the teen's hands as he read it his face growing paler and the circle's under his eye's growing darker. " Oh My God." he said before he fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Light: Why does my butt hurt?

L: *snickers* Oh No reason...XD

Light: *glares* What did u do

L: *looks innocent* Nothing Light-kun

Light: *growls* sure u didn't

TwilightFreak2009: Guys Knock it off Please!

Light & L: *sweatdrops* yes Mam

TwilightFreak2009: *smiles* on with the story.

This chapter is for you DeathbyHF...Keep Reviewing Guys.

Chapter 3: Sweet & Forbidden

Light spent the rest of hos day with Ryuuzaki in his quarter's waiting for him too wake-up. He sat beside his bed watching the other man sleep. He took out the pink notebook with the heart-shaped pen and wrote down Ryuuzaki's name,gender,appearance,and time. Light smiled and shut the book putting it back in his bag. In 40 seconds Ryuuzaki would awaken in love with him. Light stood there waiting then inhaled as Ryuuzaki awoke staring at Light with round eyes and pouty red lip's.

" Light-kun is everything alright." Ryuuzaki said softly as he got up and walked over to Light his hips swaying ever so slightly as he walked. He reached out touching Light's cheek with his fingertip's. "Did I worry you Light-kun." Ryuuzaki said softly as he cradled Light's face in his hands.

Light swallowed feeling his heart race as he felt the color rise too his cheeks. " I was worried about you." he said softly as he saw Ryuuzaki smile 's heart melted at that beautiful would he wouldn't give too kiss him right now. He kept his hormons in check as he stood there waiting for Ryuu-chan's next move.

Ryuuzaki moved closer too Light as he tilted his head too the side and pressed his lips too Light's.

Light felt the air leave his lungs as he pulled Ryuuzaki closer and kissed him deeply. Light smiled as he heard Ryuuzaki moan into his mouth with satisfaction urging Light too continue. Light happily obliged. They both fumbled towards the bed.

Ryuuzaki fell backwards as he pulled Light down with him making sure not too break that delicious contact that was sending shivers through his body. He wrapped his arm's around Light's waist pulling him flush up against his chest.

Light pulled Ryuuzaki's shirt off as he leaned down and kissed the soft pale skin on Ryuuzaki's chest. The skin tasted sweet like candy which made Light grin because the man was obsessed with sweet ran his tongue along Ryuuzaki's collarbone elicting a moan from the other man's mouth. He licked the man's perky nipple making sure too bite down gently as he heard Ryuuzaki whimper in approval.

Ryuuzaki moaned lightly as he looked down kissing Light's forehead softly and lovingly. "Light." he said softly hoping too get the other's attention.

Light stopped what he was doing and looked up at Ryuuzaki. " Yes Ryuu-chan what is it." he said gently.

Ryuuzaki felt his heart grow as he pulled Light up too him and kissed him softly and deeply on the mouth as he whispered. " I love you."

Light pulled back at the words. He turned his head away from Ryuuzaki's lust filled etes as he sat up getting off the bed and away from the man laying half-naked on the sheets. He couldn't be near him right now it was too much for him. " I'm sorry "L",I can't do this too you." Light turned and left ignoring L's cries for him too come back. Light stopped dead in his track's as he saw Watari staring at him with concern.

" Is everything alright with you Yagami-kun." the older man asked in concern as he turned his attention too his young charge who was standing there half-dressed with tear's in his eyes. Watari rushed over too L and covered the boy with his jacket as he stared at Light with suspicion. " Light is there something you want too tell me." Watari said with a hint of reprimand in his voice.

Light couldn't believe what Watari was saying too him. " Are you accusing me of raping him." Light said with anger in his voice as he turned and stomped away from them grabbing his bag by the door and putting on his coat.

L came running towards him a black shirt now covering that soft pale skin underneath that had tasted so sweet on Light's tongue. L looked at Light touching his cheek. " Light please don't leave." L said gently.

Light turned staring at L as he leaned forward and whispered softly. " I release you from the LoveNote's spell." Light pulled back as he saw L's eye's go back too normal. Light felt embarrassed as he turned his attention too the picture on the wall.

L stared at the other boy feeling rather light-headed as he saw color rise on the boy's cheek' turned too Watari who was glaring at Light in a grown-up kinda way. L turned back too Light. " Light would you like too tell me why Watari is giving you such a dirty look."

Light felt his blood turn cold as he swallowed and looked back at L. He felt such love for the older man but he had too tell him. " L,Watari is glaring at me because he thinks I raped you which I didn't. You got sick and i was helping you change your shirt."

L looked at Light feeling some sort of warmth towards the younger boy as he looked at Watari who had relaxed considerably.L smiled slightly at Light before saying in a serious tone. " I appreciate your help Light,But next time this situation happens please let Watari know at once." L said as he turned and walked off. " Have a good night Light-kun."

Light relaxed as he nodded at Watari who gave him a gentle understanding smile before Light turned and walked out into the cold air feeling his heart ache for the older man's touch. He swallowed back the tears and went home feeling lower then he ever had before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Love Note: Another Story**

**Author: TwilightFreak2009**

**Rated Mature for Lemons, Language, BoyxBoy, Violence, and eventually mpreg**

**Pairings: Ryuuzaki/Matsuda, Light/Ryuuzaki**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note because if I did then Light and L would've done the nasty already.**

Chapter 4: Confessions & Realizations

The buzzing of a cell phone is what finally awoke the grief-stricken teen genius from his 3 day crying spree. Raising his head from underneath the comforter, he stuck his head out from beneath his warm cocoon, and snatched up his phone. Pushing the blanket down off of his legs, he flipped his phone up to read the message. All the word's seemed to jumble together as he tried focusing his tired sore eyes on the lit screen. Finally the fog seemed to clear, and Light could make out the message. It was from Ryuuzaki: _"Light? Please, if you get this message. Call me immediately. We need to talk." _Light gripped the phone in his hand feeling the guilt creeping back in. Taking a deep breath, he hit the reply button, and wrote a quick message back. "_I'll be there, we can talk then" _After sending the message, he tossed the phone back on his dresser, and went to go get cleaned up.

Ryuuzaki jumped as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket signaling that he had a message. Sliding his hand into his pants pocket, he pulled out the phone, and flipped it up to read the text. A smile broke on his face as he felt a sense of relief wash over him. Light was alright, and he would be into the office soon to talk. Talking didn't always mean it was bad right? He hoped that Light would open up to him about what happened the other day in his room. He had never seen that look on the other teen's face before. Light had been sad, and light hardly ever showed his emotions. Closing his phone, he set it on the desk in front of him, and swiveled around in his chair scanning the worker's around him. The wait was killing him, so he decided to do something constructive, and get some work done. Turning back around to the file's in front of him he got to work.

An hour later

Light stood outside of the FBI office trying to get the courage to go inside, and face what would possibly be the worst discussion of his life. First he was going to apologize to Ryuuzaki for his abrupt departure the other night. Then came the hard part, he was going to show Ryuuzaki the notebook, and tell the young detective about the fairy that had bestowed the book upon him. Maybe Ryuuzaki wouldn't think that he was crazy or maybe he would. But light couldn't keep manipulating the other's feeling's just because he was in love with the other. It wasn't fair to Ryuuzaki, and he wanted Ryuuzaki to come to love him on his own without some notebook forcing him too. Closing his eye's, he pushed the door open, and walked inside.

Ryuuzaki heard commotion as the elevator door's opened, and light stepped out into the room. For a moment the detective forgot how to breathe. Light looked so lost, and all he wanted to do was reassure the other that whatever was bothering him. It could be fixed, if he let the detective help him. Standing up from his chair, he walked over to the other boy. A thrill sent shivers down his spine as those brown eye's connected with his. Maybe things weren't so bad, and he was just over analyzing the situation like always. Walking closer, he saw a soft secret smile meant just for him spread across Light's face. Sliding his hands into his pockets, he stopped a few inches in front of Light.

"Look who's here, I'm glad you're willing to talk now."

Light had missed Ryuuzaki's voice, and the way the other man consumed sweet's like they were going out of style. The way the detective's lips would taste after eating a slice of strawberry cake. They tasted sweet, and tart. Clearing his throat, he motioned his head to the back room where he knew Ryuuzaki was staying during the investigation into the Kira murders. The voices of the one's he had murdered not so long ago still crept into his dreams and tormented him. Those were the moments where he took a blade to his skin, the pain helped ease the guilt he felt in his heart. Those people hadn't done anything that warranted their death, and maybe he was ready to tell Ryuuzaki the truth. As the door closed behind them blocking out the noise of the clicking key's, light took a deep breath to gain his courage, before he looked at Ryuuzaki.

"I know I owe you an explanation about last night, But I have a confession to make first. I know you'll probably say 'I told you so' but please leave that part out until I'm finished. I'm the one that killed all those people."

Ryuuzaki's demeanor changed almost immediately after those word's fell from Light's lips. L took over as his expression hardened. He had been so stupid falling for someone who was a murderer, and a liar. Deep down he had known that Light could be the one that had killed those people. Yagami was smart like himself, and all this time he had convinced L that he was innocent. The pain was bearable, but the betrayal of trust wasn't. L let his anger cloud his judgment and he barely flinched as his fist connected with Light's right cheek. The pain in his knuckles was a good distraction from the pain he felt swelling inside his chest. It brought him satisfaction to see Light crumple to the ground holding his face in his palm with a look of shock plastered all over his lying face.

"That was the last time I ever believe a single word you say to me, but answer me this one thing before I put you away. Did you really love me or was that a lie too."

Light didn't want to admit to manipulating Ryuuzaki's emotion's by some damn notebook, not that Ryuuzaki would believe him now. He should've told the truth from the moment he had realized that the detective was falling for him. But his pride had prevented him from saying anything. So with deep regret he took a breath before speaking.

"I do love you, and what I said to you I meant every damn word Ryuuzaki. You got to believe me on that"

L stared down at Light with emotionless black eye's as a sad smile lifted up the corner of his lip's.

"I wish I could, but I don't"

As those word's fell from the detective's lips, Light felt the cold press of metal snap onto his wrist's as he was hauled to his feet. There was nothing he could say now that would make Ryuuzaki look at him the same way again. With a heavy heart, Light let the police haul him away.


End file.
